Punchline
by Anon-Echo98
Summary: Punchline. Noun. The line that ends the joke. But it's also the line that makes the joke funny. A pessimist and an optimist get dropped into the Soul Eater world. And no, this isn't the setup for a joke about a bar. Dual-SI contains Genderbending and Woozle


**AN: Yo feelas, DarkLord98 here, out of the hiatus with a Dual-SI with CyberWeasel89 of the Crossbrain, whom ya might know from being one of the writers of "This Bites!"**

 **Anyway, this chap is from the POV of CyberWeasel's SI.**

 **Also, I feel like I have to warn ya folks, this story involves Gender-Bending, and there'll be some lewd stuff at the end.**

 **However, we're also cross-posting this onto CyberWeasel's QQ account, where we'll throw art, so be sure to throw a follow there, too!**

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Poyon!**

My ears blearily opened, seeing a purple sky above me with wispy, curly clouds. Funny, I don't remember falling asleep outside. Not that falling asleep outside is something I typically do. Hell, not that falling asleep in general is something I typically do! And hey, I'm a side-sleeper, so why am I on my-Ugh, this introspection is getting nowhere. Might as well get and see where I am.

Oof!

Okay, that's a new sensation.

With a foreboding sense of dread, I glanced down at my chest. Uh... Yup. Unless that frilly button blouse was stuffed with two soft, jiggly melons, I'd gone from a 30A to a 30DD overnight. Great, just great. What happened to my proud flat chest? _How_ did it happen?

With a minor struggle, I pulled myself up and lept to my feet. Like... literally lept. I landed gracefully on my toes and settled onto the balls of my feet, my hands instinctively curled as if as cat paws to maintain balance from my job. Uh... since when did I get so... graceful?

My shaggy, wavy hair was still down to my shoulders, but the bangs I habitually wore in my face were a bright color. I moved them aside to feel that my glasses were still thankfully present. A quick glance down showed that, besides the white blouse, I was wearing a belt with a large square buckle and a black layered ruffle skirt. Not my usual choice of color coordination. I wasn't one for monochrome. My wardrobe demanded a splash of color.

A pull on my long sleeves showed I was not wearing my typical wristwatch or survival strap compass bracelet. Damn, I loved those things.

My long, lissome legs under the skirt, which reached mid-thigh, were bare save for a pair of white socks coming up to just under my knees, my feet sitting in a pair of black Mary Janes. Not too different from what I usually wore, honestly, save for the colors and filling the top out in the chest more.

Once I was done examining myself, I looked around to find I was in a dead end redbrick alleyway with a cobblestone pavement, bare save for a flickering lantern-style street light at the end, under which I finally caught sight of another person, a young woman laying on the ground.

I rushed towards them, my shoe-clad feet clacking on the uneven cobblestones, kneeling at their side and nudging them with my hand.

"Hey, hey, yo! You okay? Any idea where we are?" I exclaimed.

"Uuungh..." the previously unconscious girl groaned, reaching up to their face, eyes snapping wide open as her fingers digged into the raven locks covering her right eye.

The girl's gaze then flicked down towards her body, eye closing as she nodded with a grimace.

"...Ei perkele...freakin' ROBs..." she muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

ROBs? Ohhh... Welp, it's official. I'm in another world. Probably one of a work of fiction. Question was... which one was it? And who was I here with? Hmmm... Perkele... That was a Finnish expletive. I only knew one Finn, which meant...

"...JT? Is that you?"

Blinking, the youth's gaze flicked towards me, green eye narrowing in thought.

"...Anima? Or did I plan a Dual-SI with someone else?" S/He wondered, scratching their head.

"Nope, not Anima here. Cyberweasel89. Or, as you probably know me more commonly, Woozle," I explained, grinning.

" _Oh_ , so that punchline finally made full circle." JT noted, before rising up from the ground and started brushing off dust from their clothes, stopping after reaching their bottom, a vivid red blush spreading across their face.

My eyes scanned JT's body. Huh. Seemed his enjoyment of genderbending caught up to him. He'd gotten a free double-XX. And with a nice rack, at that. Not as big as mine, but very respectable. I shot JT a thumbs up and did my best Makarov impression. "Nice body!"

JT's face was like a stone wall, lips pressed thin, though with her current body, it looked more like an adorable pout.

"...Seriously?" she asked with a monotone voice, crossing her arms as she gave me an incredulous look….which failed with the increasingly vivid blush, and how her bosom was now more pronounced.

"Hee hee!" I giggled. "Seriously. Remind me to show ya how to use that thing. Periods are gonna be a bitch and a half."

"...But yeah, don't know where we are. Though I do have some ideas…" She trailed off with an awkward cough as she looked at the gothic street lights.

Hmmm... The gothic street lights were a good indication, as were the cobblestone streets. I looked around, my eyes turning to the purple sky and then... Oh. Yeah, that was a dead giveaway. I smacked the back of my hand against JT's shoulder three times, pointing at the sky. Specifically... the moon.

Looking up, JT's eyes snapped wide open, mouth creaking open in shock as she saw the grinning moon's bloodshot eye peering down… and her left calf was now a rifle barrel with a hexagonal muzzle.

Turning to JT, I posed her one, single, very important question. "JT, do I have cat ears and a tail?"

"Hu-WOAH" Unused to her new metallic pegleg, JT lost her balance when she turned around and started flailing about, trying not to fall on her ass.

I turned at JT's cry, reaching out to steady her. Of course, my pull on her arm just caused her to fall forward instead of backwards, her face landing right in my blouse-clad bosom. I stumbled back a bit from the force, but a quick movement of my tail seemed to right my balance. Wow, this thing was gonna be useful!

I smiled down at JT, one hand wrapped around her back from the catch, the other reaching up to muss at her shaggy raven locks. "Not every day a fanfic writer falls for me!" I teased, a goofy grin on my face and my right ear flicking.

Popping her head off of my bosom and rebalanced herself, JT sighed and looked up at the top of my head. "You might want to try and figure out how to hide those." she said, referring to my new appendages.

I pouted. "Hey, I was totally flat before now. I admit, I was a proud flattie, but I might as well flaunt and enjoy these now that I got 'em, eh?"

"...I meant the cat ears and tail." JT clarified with a sigh.

"Oh! Uhhh... I can try. Gimme a bit." I held my eyes tightly together, trying to concentrate on hiding my ears and tail. I felt... _some_ kind of magical change shift through my body.

"Are they gone?" I opened my eyes to see... darkness.

And what was this around me, cloth?

Wait…

With a struggle, I crawled out of the pile of clothing I found myself in, looking up at JT to see that... Yup. I was a cat. A _fucking_ cat.

"...Don't tell anyone," I deadpanned.

"So long as you don't tell anyone of my little fall." JT replied with a smirk, her leg now back to normal.

I sighed. "So, judging from the moon, this is Soul Eater, and judging from your leg, you're a Demon Weapon. Guess that makes me your Monster Cat Meister. I figure the next course of action is to find a window and dial that number. _He'll_ probably know what to do. Assuming this is the present and _he's_ still alive."

"Yeah, definitely a good idea to call the big man… though isn't it specifically a Mirror?" JT asked.

I shrugged my feline shoulders. Surprisingly easy when you don't have a collarbone. "Eh, windows are reflective. Might work?" I raised my front paws. "Pick me up! And if you pet me, I swear to Goda, keep it above the damn waist!"

"...And what about your clothes?" JT asked, pointing at the pile of clothes behind me.

I glanced at the pile of frilly fabric. "Hmmm... I got an idea. But if something weird happens, just... I dunno, duck and cover." I turned and held my paw out over them, trying to figure out how this Magic thing worked.

Okay, uh... Magical Joules, I believe was the measurement of mana? I closed my eyes, focusing, trying to feel it in m-Oh, there we go.

Okay, so... Spells, Spells... I tried to focus on the clothes getting smaller, tinier, uhhh... I opened my eyes when I felt something, and oh hey, it was working! ... Maybe a bit too well. Stop, stop!

Okay, good enough.

"Can those fit in your pocket?... Do ya have pockets?"

"It'll be a tight fit." JT said, peeking out from behind a trash can.

"Fuck me, good enough. Shove 'em in there, bro."

JT nodded before walking over and kneeling, picking up the shrunken clothes, now no bigger than a napkin, dusting them a bit before putting them in one of her jacket's pockets.

"A word of warning though, I'm not used to cats." JT said, awkwardly holding her hands out, ready to pick me up.

I smirked. "I'm not a cat now, am I?" Jumping, and with nearly vertical ascension at that, I hopped into JT's arms and nestled against her chest. Mmph... Not as big as mine, but nice and comfy.

"So, what should we tell _Him_? Everything, or just what's most prudent? I don't think our _origin_ is necessary." JT said in a hushed tone as we exited the alleyway.

"Eh, just the basics. Lying by omission, essentially," I explained. "We can elaborate if he outright asks for more info, but otherwise, let's not tell him anything he doesn't need to know, aye?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. No need to make things screwier than necessary." She nodded as she walked through the cobblestone streets of Death City, which save for a few people, hobbling back home, were rather empty.

"...Do you want to handle the conversation, or should I?" JT asked as she began walking towards a rather sizable mirror, with a cartoony skull atop it's frame.

"Eh, you best do the talking. For now, I'm just gonna play cat."

Nodding, and looking around to make sure that nobody else was around, JT walked up to the mirror, and breathed slowly on it, fog forming on the reflective surface.

" _Shi-ni, shi-ni, go-ro-shi~_ " JT softly hummed as she wrote 42-42-564 on the fogged-up mirror.

And as JT's finger lifted off of the mirror, the mirror started glowing, it's silvery surface rippling in tandem with a noise similar to an old phone ringing.

And just like that, like a reflection not your own, Lord Death, Shinigami-sama, appeared in the mirror. Spirit "Death Scythe" Albarn was absent. Considering the hour, he was probably out schmoozing for women.

"Moshi mooosh-Oh, Hello there! How may I help you, Miss?" Death asked, his tone polite. He was taking this oddly in stride, but... Then again, Shinigami had always been a pretty lighthearted, easy-going guy.

"W-Well, Lord Death, I'm here to deliver a message, a-and I require something else, but that can wait." JT's nervousness was rather apparent in her voice.

"Hm? Yes?" he inquired.

"A witch has infiltrated DMWA as a staff member." Wow, talk about blunt.

"My… " _Benefactor"_ wishes to remain anonymous, and they merely wish for this Witch to be stopped, lest…the world be dragged into Madness." JT finished, now waiting for the cartoony-looking entity's response.

Shinigami raised his cartoony, square-ish, oversized hand to the chin of his mask. "Hmmm... This is quite the accusation, miss. Do you have any proof of your claim?"

JT bit her lip, staying quiet for a while before sighing. "Not quite, Sir, but regardless, I'll share this; A woman with blonde hair, snake tattoos, is the Witch Medusa Gorgon. Her aim is to release the Kishin Ashura." Okay, didn't expect that to be thrown out there.

And now Death wa- _OW_ , easy on the fur!

"Hmmm... I'll have her looked into." I could feel JT's breath becoming more even as Death said this, her hold on my poor fur relaxing as well.

Well, that solved our first, and most important, issue. But what would we do now? Offer more info? Ask for asylum? I looked up at JT, my tail swishing anxiously.

JT glanced down at me slightly, before refocusing on the entity on the other side of the mirror.

"Thank you Lord Death for hearing me out."JT said, doing a small bow. "But I did have another matter I needed to bring up." As she said this, I noticed her leg glowing again.

"Hmmm... A Demon Weapon? Would you like a saucer of milk for your Meister on your arrival to DWMA?"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, immediately putting my paws over my mouth. Well, if he was trying to bluff us, I just gave it away... Dammit.

"...What'll you do to her? Don't you people hunt Magic-users?" JT asked with narrowed eyes, cradling me closer to her body. Mmm, soft, warm bewbs!

"No, we just hunt Witches. Monster Cat souls are useless to us. We also have some understanding that not all Witches use their Pull of Magic for worldwide chaos. In fact, we have suspicions that a Witch has infiltrated the Academy as a student, but we're waiting to see what her intentions are. In fact, your Meister's Magic may very well be a tremendous asset to us."

I swallowed. Kim... But at least I was off the hook, for now. Might have to learn how to hide my ears and tail, though... And not turn into a cat or use Magic in front of anyone but JT and maybe Kim.

Shit, may have to watch myself around Maka, too. Her Soul Perception could easily see my nine souls.

"... " JT was quiet as she looked down at me, an indecisive look in her eyes.

I shrugged at my partner. "I could go for some milk..."

"… Okay then." JT sighed, before turning to address Death again. "So um… will you send someone to pick us up, or do we make our way to the academy?" JT asked, looking hesitantly towards the enormous gothic building towering in the distance.

"Well, I'd feel just awful leaving two girls to wander the city at night, so you just stay put, I'll have Sid pick you girls up. Toodles!" And with that, the mirror transmission turned off.

"...Well! That went better than expec-WOAH!" I yelped as JT fell onto her ass, hands and legs shaking as she stared up.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, turning around after landing on my feet.

"I-It's nothing. I'm just not used to being the spokesperson. Really, I thought I was gonna screw it up, and that we'd end up in a jail cell, since hey, we're an unknown, and might've been just aiming to throw them into chaos. Or we'd just be ignored and be left on the streets, considering they don't owe us jack, and at that point-"

I gazed at JT in sympathy as she continued rambling. Did she have some social anxiety? Poor thing... Well, I'd have to help her out with my extroverted, outgoing personality. Heh! Oh, not to mention periods, shaving her legs, putting on makeup... Wow, I had my work cut out for me.

"-if it came down to it, robbing people and working on our own against the Villains is a viable option, though risky, and might just-mmph?!"

I put my hand on her mouth... Hand? Oh, hey! I'm human again!

"Nyaaa!" Flick of my ear and sway of my tail proved I wasn't _totally_ human, but... yeah, gotta work on hiding the ears and tail. "JT! No! Bad genderbent Weapon! No talking bad about yourself, no putting yourself down, and stop with the pessimism. We've got our foreknowledge, we've got our lore knowledge, and most importantly, we've got each other! So focus here, and don't lose your head on me, woman!"

JT blinked, before glancing downwards, and then pointedly looking away with a vivid blush. "Y-yeah, 'suppose that's right…"

I looked down as well. Oh! Huh... I looked up at JT and shrugged. "Hey, I'm a nudist. Best get used to the sight of this, bruh."

"S-still though, we're in the middle of the street for god's sake! Public decency and whatnot!" JT rebuttal was less than effective with those glances she kept sneaking at my au naturale body.

"Ugh, fine. Get my clothes out of your pocket and I'll see if I can un-shrink 'em." Ugh, I hated wearing clothes...

JT didn't hesitate in pulling out the bundle of shrunken frills, eyes turned to the side as she held the small outfit towards me.

I snatched them from his hand, grumbling to myself a bit, and trying to focus my Magic Joules on enlarging them...

"Ahem!"

I turned to see, of all people, Sid Barrett standing in the entrance to the alleyway. Still alive, I might add. He blushed, leaked some blood from his nose, and gave a thumbs up. "Uh... Here to pick you up? Death's order?"

Well... Admittedly, if I'd walked in on a nude catgirl wrestling with a girl fitting Death's description... I'd probably stare, too.

"...This isn't what it looks like." JT replied, her blush starting to approach the redness of a boiled shrimp.

"It's fine, we're quite open-minded here at DMWA, just don't let it interfere with your classes or missions." Sid nodded, before clearing his throat.

"However, I do ask that you cover yourself up, at least to not catch a cold." He said, dabbing at his face with a handkerchief.

I smirked. Oh, I'd enjoy this man's humor. Hopefully we could stop him from becoming a zombie.

A plume of smoke exploded at JT's outstretched hand as my clothes returned to their original size.

"I'll give you some privacy." Sid said, turning around as JT handed the clothes to me.

I began slipping the clothes on, grinning. Once I was done, I said "Kay! Decent again!"

"Alright then, follow me, I'll lead you to the Girl's Dormitory." Sid said, motioning for us to follow.

"...So, anything we should know? Any people we ought to avoid?" JT asked our bandanna-wearing guide.

"You'll be handed a list of school rules." Sid answered. "And… well, there are a few rough ones, but nobody who you'd need to be afraid of."

"Any Halberds in the school?" I asked.

"Hmm, well, none that I can recall." The Two-Star Meister answered after a bit of thought. "But don't you already have a partner?" Sid asked pointedly, throwing a glance back towards us.

"Yeah, but I was just curious," I explained, shrugging.

"I see…" Sid hummed as he continued to lead us to the dorm, which honestly looked like a small mansion.

But hey, considering the architecture, it was relatively tame.

"Now, the superintendent of the dorm can be a bit…. extreme, but she's nothing too drastic." And with that, Sid knocked on the door.

And after a bit, a woman with brown hair and narrow eyes answered the door. "Ah, good evening Sid-senpai, I take it that these are the two new students?" The narrow-eyed woman asked, looking at us. Huh, word travels fast in DWMA.

"Yeah, they'll be under your care, Misery." Sid answered with a nod before his expression became a bit more serious. "And I trust you have been looking aft-" Sid's inquiry was cut off as Misery nodded, an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Y-Yes, I've been taking care of myself, twice every day," she answered.

SId nodded, apparently satisfied with that answer. "Well, I wish you ladies a good night then." he said before turning around and walking away, and leaving us with the brown-haired woman.

"Now then, let's get you to your room, follow me please."

Hmmm... I didn't recognize this lady. Was she from Soul Eater Not? Because I never read that spin-off...

"So, who are you two, if I may ask?" The superintendent asked as she led us up the stairs.

"I'm Matilda!" I chirped, locking my hands behind my back and grinning.

"... Vik." JT answered after a period of silence.

"Ah, short for Viktoria, right?" Misery asked as she stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway.

"…Hm." JT answered with a non-committal grunt.

"Well, I heard about the luggage accident with your luggage, and so, here, a little bit of compensation so you can buy yourselves the essentials." Misery said, handing us both a rather thick envelope, filled to the brim with bills. Sweet! I still needed to show JT how to use feminine products. Wonder if she'd prefer pads or tampons?

"Thanks." JT said, gripping tightly onto the wad of cash.

"And here we have your room." Misery said as she opened the door, stepping aside to let us see into the room… Which was perfectly symmetrical with two beds, desks and closets set to the two sides of the room.

Well, almost symmetrical, as there were a pair of windows on the right side of the room, and none on the left side.

"Breakfeast is served at 8 AM, dinner at 8 PM, and if you need anything else, come to either me or Eternal Feather." And with that, we were handed a pair of keys to the room, and the brown-haired woman left us to our own devices.

"... So, you think we should set an alarm system or something? 'Cause I'd rather not have my legs broken by an Anne WIlkes-expy." JT asked, sitting onto one of the beds.

"Anne Wilkes?" I asked, wandering in and looking around the fairly spartan room. Yeeeaaah... I'd never read the novel or seen the movie, sue me.

"The crazy chick from Misery. Strapped an author of her favorite book series to a bed, and tortured him when he didn't write the way she wanted the story to go." she explained

"Oh, shit. I've heard of that movie. What's our dorm superintendent got to do with it, though?" I asked, opening the closets to see if there was anything in them. Nope, empty.

"... The movie's name is " _Misery"_... and she looks like the crazy chick in question." JT answered, looking into the nightstand next to the bed she was lazing on.

"Uhhh... But does she _act_ like her?" I asked, checking the desk drawers now. Also empty.

"I mean… Wilkes also acted normal before her switch was flipped, so…eh, be wary, but make no death traps?" JT shrugged, now taking off her boots.

"Hmph... All right, I'll take your word for it," I said. I took a seat on my bed and began slipping off my Mary Janes and kneesocks. "So, what should we do for now? Gameplan? Or should we head out and try and familiarize ourselves with DWMA and Death City?"

"... While those are a good choice, we also do have the school to do now… not to mention we don't know exactly how far back we are, and what timeline, since I don't remember a stu- Oh, right, that lantern-wielder's a witch, right?" JT answered, unzipping and unbuttoning her jacket.

"Regeneration Witch, so no Pull of Magic, but yeah, totally a Witch," I confirmed, reaching up to unbutton my blouse.

"But yeah, there's a…. Newbie class right? The main thing of that Spin-off thing with another Gorgon sister as the main baddie? Scorpus or something?" JT asked, taking off her hat, revealing a curly ahoge at the top of her messy hair.

"Eh, something like that. I never read or watched Not. Just seemed too inconsequential to me. Only know about it from Wiki walks," Said, slipping my skirt down my legs and kicking it off.

"So yeah, we should prolly lay low for now, go through the student life, learn how to fight, and get familiar with the city, find good sniping nests, do recon and what have you." JT said, shimmying her pants down.

"Sounds like a plan, JT... Or should I be calling you Vik?" I winked, reaching behind myself to undo my bra. Seems my flexible arms remained in this body! Sweet as.

"Do what ya want. I honestly made that name up on the spot." JT- or Vik answered, closing her eyes as she took off her red t-shirt, a black widow on it, both in drawing and text, revealing he lacy black bra underneath, matching her panties.

My own bra was lacy as well, but pure white, with matching panties, which I also slipped off. Ah, good to be naked! I have to wonder what ROB dressed us... I never wore undies back home.

"O-Oi!" JT exclaimed in shock, a scarlet blush on her face as she fumbled off of her bed.

"What?" I asked in genuine confusion, ears flicking and tail swaying behind me as I leaned back with my arms as support.

"W-Wh-Why're you naked?" JT asked, as she collected herself off of the floor, cheeks still beef red as she did her best to look me straight in the face, though her gaze did slip on occasion.

I shrugged, unconsciously spreading my legs. "Uh... I'm a nudist? Duh? Could've sworn that came up more than once on Discord, bruh. I mean, I _get_ nudity taboos, but... I just hate them. Besides, does it even matter anymore? We're partners and, as of, what, an hour or two ago? Both girls. That's, like... even _less_ nudity taboo there, brah."

"Y-Yeah, we-well," JT mumbled, before clearing her throat. " _Look_. I'm… new to all this, and I mean besides the obvious," She motions down to herself. "Never really had a roommate, aside from that one time at camp, and well, there wasn't any nudity there. Heck, the way I was raised, nudity's… well, the only times I've been nude have been in the shower, and in the sauna."

"So…. it'll take some getting used to, Ok? A lot to get used to..." She trailed off, blush spreading as her gaze slipped downwards.

"Hmmm..." My tail swayed, hooked mischievously in a question mark shape, while my ears similarly perked. "Well, I shared a room with my twin brother for the first twenty two years of my life, though the dude was the biggest sexually-repressed prude you'd ever meet. But I've been practicing nudism secretly and not-so-secretly since I was preeeetty young, sooo... Maybe all you need is a little..." I spread my legs more, intentionally this time. " _Exposure_ therapy?" I grinned at my own pun.

JT stayed silent… though that was a rather strong nosebleed she was sporting.

Seeing that, guilt started to flow through me, and I closed my legs, then wrapped my arms around my breasts. "Sigh... Sorry, man. I don't wanna be culturally insensitive... Look, I'll... put a towel on. Just pretend we're in the sauna, or something?" I offered, frowning sympathetically at my partner.

Snapping out of a stupor, JT coughed, rising off from the ground. "N-Nah, it's fine. I just overreacted a bit, didn't see it coming."

"Plus…. You do have a nice body..." She added, looking away a bit as she crossed her arms underneath her own bust.

I smiled, tail swishing. "Hey, your's is bangin' too, bro. Dem tiddies ain't as big as mine, but ya still got some real nice volume on ya." I cocked her a thumbs up and a wink.

Huh, didn't think that the blush could get any redder.

"B-But yeah, seriously, exposure therapy might be good, since hey, there prolly will be some clothing damage." JT said, taking off her knee-high socks.

"Considering it's me... Probably." I grinned cheekily.

JT nodded, before reaching for her bra…. And utterly failing to open it, her arms bent backwards as she tried to find the hook.

I stood up, _bouncing_ over to JT's bed and hopping atop it, crawling around behind my partner. "Dude, dude, dude... You have no game. Lemme show ya how it's done. I may have been an A-cup flattie back home, but I still learned how to do these. The clasps are _meant_ to stay closed for obvious reasons, but they're also meant to come apart when needed. Just... try and feel what my fingers are doing. I'll give ya a visual demonstration later, promise."

"S-Sure." JT said, her ears reddening.

"Okay, so... Place one hand on the end of each strap, kay? Pull the straps sliiiightly away from your back to give yourself some room to work with." As I explained, I did so. "Push both sides inward to relieve the tension on the connectors. It's like wanna those fuggin' Chinese finger trap thingers. Slide the right side, the one with the hooks, toward ya. And viola!" I pulled the bra free and waved it through the air, then flicked it aside. "There's a way to do it with one hand, but... That is a lesson for later in your training, my young Padowan," I teased, my tail reaching around to tickle the underside of JT's lefty.

"Padawan-EEP!" JT corrected before slumping onto the bed, trying to hold back laughter.

"Same diff! Hee hee!" I leaned forward, my chest hitting JT's back with a distinctive POMF sound. Reaching around, I grabbed my partner's chest and made some gentle circling motions. "Ya know, these are some quality bewbs, JT! I don't like having them, but I love them on others! Hee hee!"

I heard some muffled moaning from JT as she rubbed her legs together, the corners of her lips turned upwards as she turned to look at me. "Personally, starting to grow a mutual appreciation~" She retorted.

Grinning, I pressed my chest tighter against her back, and grinded a little. I tried to reach my tail up, but with my ass in the air behind me, it wouldn't reach. Damn. "Hmmm... Ya know, girls' bodies are more..." I leaned in to whisper into her ear. " _Sensitive..._ than guys'. Maybe a little someone..." My left hand let go of her breast and finger-walked along her thigh. "Needs some... instructions? Ya know... on how to use it?"

"Well~ I suppose some things are better with a guiding hand." A deep red blush on her face, JT began turning around on the bed, a smile filled with excitement and mischievousness paired with a lone visible eye sparking with curiosity and anxiousness.

Grinning, I stood on my hands and knees, leaning in close to my partner's face. "Hee hee hee... Oh, I will do _plenty_ of guiding, _partner_." Lifting my right hand, I lowered it to my partner's thighs, gently prodding at the crevice between them.

Using the other for balance, I leaned forward, planting a kiss on her lips. I held it for maybe one Mississippi before I pulled away and licked my lips. "Hmmm... You don't taste half bad for a sniper rifle. No gunpowder or primer," I teased.

"And no taste of kitty litter on you." JT teased back, bucking her hips against my prodding finger, her dam starting to leak.

"Hmmm... I wonder how down here tastes?" ...My ears perked and my tail stuck straight up as a thought hit me. "Oh! Do I have a sandpaper tongue?" I lifted my hand from JT's nethers and licked my forearm. Huh... Nope. Human tongue. "Cunnilingus is a go!" I chirped, giving a thumbs up and a goofy grin.

"Arooga." JT replied, making a motion of pulling a cord.

Grinning, I got down lower, spread my partner's legs, and got my face within breathing distance of her muff. "Itadakimasuuuuu!" I dove in, giving gentle licks along her lips at first, just to ease her into it. Cunnilingus was among the most pleasurable things a girl could experience, so I had to start slow and easy.

After a few testing licks, I moved to the little nub at the tip, just giving it careful prodding pokes with the tip of my (thankfully human) tongue. My hands remained on JT's thighs, both for support and to prevent her from closing them out of reflex.

A lot of the body tended to tense up during this, and I had to make sure dem legs stayed nice and open.

"MMGH!" And right on cue, JT's body seized up, throaty moans muffled, a stream starting to squirt out of her nethers.

I grinned, licking my lips of the slightly bitter fluids. "Oh my! Soooomeone's juiiiicyyy!" I singsang. Welp, that was some reaction! Fuck it. That was good enough foreplay. I dove in deeper, pressing my lips to my partner's lower ones and diggin' that tongue in there. I played tongue hockey, wagging it back and forth, hitting those inner walls, then worked on swirling it around in a clockwise motion, then counter-clockwise.

When I thought that puss had had enough punishment, I emerged from my diving to suck on the pearl atop the clam (bad metaphor, but what do you expect from me being face-deep in fuck?), swirling my tongue around it, flicking it back and forth, and just generally sucking on it. I'd always had a rather flexible tongue (hell, every part of me was above-average in flexibility), and it seemed my talent remained in this body.

And as background noise, I had JT's muffled moans of ecstacy, shivers running up and down her body, her body bucking against me as I started suckling on the fleshy jewel adorning her cave of wonders, pushing me deeper into her crotch.

I continued my muff diving, this time utilizing my teeth. Now, given the _sheer quantity_ of nerves packed into the clitoris, using one's teeth to stimulate was... delicate work. Like, I'm gonna be a bitch and compare it to defusing a bomb by candle light. However, as a pleaser (and domme, but let's not get into that), cunnilingus was an art form. And I? An artist.

Teeth in pussy-pleasing basically boiled down to using the utmost care. If you're concerned, just touch, no pressure. The result can actually be pretty gratifying. I noticed, however, that I had carnivorous feline canines, so, I... swapped to a slightly safer set of teeth.

This time, I felt JT's right hand snaking out to grab my head, fingers reaching for a spot behind my feline ears, tenderly rubbing and _ohhhhh fuck_ that felt _good_. Like, holy shit, that was better than someone playing with my hair or when my grandpappy would spend, like, an hour scratching my back.

I temporarily lost a bit of focus, but quickly regained it through sheer force of will. I had a newly-made woman to please! And wow, never thought _that line_ would come up outside of a drag queen situation!

I resumed my muff-diving, this time penetrating JT with my tongue and doing a little technique I call _the swirly_. Basically take a circular tongue motion and crank it up to eleven. If my little sniper rifle wasn't coming yet, she'd be soon!

The walls were starting to pulse, the rubbing starting to lose focus, and moans starting to get louder.

My tongue was getting tired, so I brought one of my hands off JT's thigh and stuck my finger in her honestly _soaked_ pussy. I wiggled it around, flecks of juices flying out and over my face, getting right in there and making sure to hit all of her inner walls. Then I returned to using my tongue, making sure to include her clitty this time.

And with a clench, JT's muff became like the niagara falls… except in fountain form, liquid splattering all over my face.

I eagerly licked it up and drank it down. May have been yuri, but I could still be a good girl! Hee hee!

JT's grip leaving my ear, I started to hear panting. I glanced up, seeing... Huh. Hello, ahegao!

"That… was amazing… " JT said, chest rising and falling with each pant.

I grinning, licking my lips clean. I still felt some on my face, so I sat up and wiped it off with my hand, then licking it off the back of my oh my god I'm cleaning myself like a cat... Ah well. When in Death City!

Once I was clean, I leaned back against the wall and grabbed my partner, pulling her into my lap for some post-orgasmic cuddles. I gently stroked my partner's back as she sat sideways atop my plush thighs, smiling warmly at her. "And there's more where that _came_ from, partner." I winked.

"Hmm, I certainly look forward to more." She said, wrapping her arms atop my shoulders, crossing them behind my neck as she leaned forward, basking in the afterglow.

I grinned. Tipping sideways, I pulled the covers up and threw them over us, snuggling up to my partner. "Mmm... This is the best part. Post-smex cuddles! I'm a cat now, so I expect cuddles, bucko!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hmm, well, I'll try…" With that, I felt the arms move down to my back, before JT started pulling herself closer, her bosom mushing against mine.

"Poyon!" ...Yeah, I provided the sound effect that time.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: End**


End file.
